In recent years, poker has become increasingly popular, and numerous variations of poker exist, including Five Card Draw, Three-card Poker, Five Card Stud, Seven Card Stud, Hold'em (also called Texas Hold'em), Omaha (also called Omaha Hold'em), and Pai-Gow Poker. The variations in these games generally relate to the manner in which cards are dealt and played and in the manner and frequency in which bets are placed. In Chinese Poker, each player receives a 13 card hand from a standard 52 card deck. Each player must divide those cards into three hands: a “front hand” containing three cards, a “middle hand” containing five cards, and a “back hand” containing five cards. The “back hand” must be the highest ranking hand, and the “front hand” must be the lowest ranking hand. After each player has received and arranged the cards into three hands, corresponding hands are compared and scored. For example, Players 1's “back hand” is compared to Player 2's “back hand” using standard poker rules. The player with the higher ranking hand receives points that may translate into winnings. An open-face variation to Chinese poker is described herein.